Lemoyne Raiders
The Lemoyne Raiders are a faction featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background According to newspapers, the Lemoyne Raiders are made up of both Confederate veterans and recruited, disenfranchised young men with reactionary views. As a result, they are deeply racist, anti-government, and have a bitter desire for revenge against the North. Structured like a militia, the group initially formed up as a neo-Confederate organization that was appreciated by locals. They are involved in numerous rackets, from trading moonshine with the Braithwaite family, among various other illicit goods, to selling arms to buyers in South American countries. Outlaws by nature, the group are also violent, being known for murders and robberies of northerners, government employees, and law-abiding citizens alike throughout Lemoyne. They are extremely territorial and vengeful, and will launch retributions against Arthur and the gang the more they antagonize them. Their superior arms and military training make them more dangerous than most gangs, as they will organize effective ambushes against the player instead of chaotically attacking them on sight. Later in 1899, the New Hanover GazetteNew Hanover Gazette No. 33. reports that most of the Lemoyne Raiders members have fled to areas in Texas after repeated clashes with the government and law enforcement. It is also stated that Lemoyne Raiders are well received in Texas, as the locals have a disdain for paying taxes and the U.S government. By the time of the epilogue in 1907, the Lemoyne Raiders can still be found throughout Lemoyne, but to a lesser extent than they could eight years prior. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The Lemoyne Raiders are first encountered when Sheriff Leigh Gray sends Dutch, Arthur, and Bill to accompany Archibald MacGregor in shutting down one of their moonshining operations. The assault is successful, and the Van der Linde gang take the moonshine for themselves. Around the same time, Arthur and Sadie have their wagon stopped by several Lemoyne Raiders who wish to rob them. Sadie shoots one of them, initiating a battle in which the group of Raiders are slain. After talking to the black community in Rhodes, Lenny learns that the Raiders keep a large stash of weapons at one of their plantation houses. The pair keep their distance as they follow the wagon, until the plantation house comes into view. The two then attack the house, and kill the bandits there. They then seize the wagon and ride away with it, but on the way back, a group of Raiders intercept and assault them. The two manage to bring them down, and they eventually return to camp with their prize. Arthur encounters the Lemoyne Raiders soon afterwards when he assists Hosea in giving away some moonshine for the Braithwaite family that they took from the Lemoyne Raiders at an earlier date. A group of Lemoyne Raiders confront the two in the saloon, and a gunfight breaks out. The two manage to fight their way out of the saloon and successfully arrive back at camp. The Lemoyne Raiders are encountered for last time when Arthur and John are sent to Shady Belle to clear it out, in order to make it the gang's next camp location. When the duo arrive at Shady Belle, they are attacked by two Lemoyne Raiders. They are shot dead, and afterwards, Arthur ventures upstairs and kills two more Raiders taking shelter in the upstairs rooms. He then finds an elderly Lemoyne Raider in the master bedroom. Unless the player kills him before, during or immediately after the speech he gives,"I knew you'd come, soon enough. You, or some other coward like you. The Bounty Hunters, The Freedmen, The Carpetbaggers, The army of criminals who stole our land and our government. I survived them all. Our fight will Live on!". he then proceeds to shoot himself in the head with a revolver, ending his own life. With the plantation house now free from the Lemoyne Raiders' presence, the Van der Linde gang move in. The protagonist can also encounter the leader of the gang, Lindsey Wofford, if they takes his bounty, which can be obtained by the Saint Denis Police Department. A skirmish ensues in Wofford's fort, where Wofford is either killed or apprehended, and his men are gunned down. Due to Wofford's high price of $100, rival bounty hunters usually attack the player on their way back to Saint Denis. Once there, Wofford's corpse is dumped in a cart behind the police station if he was killed, or if he was brought in alive, he is put in a cell and publicly hanged a few days later. Members * Lindsey Wofford - leader * Camille de Millemont * William Marcus Anderson * Veterans of the 3rd Lemoyne Regiment Locations * Hideout: Shady Belle * Possible camps: ** West of the "D" in Scarlett Meadows ** Southwest of the first "A" in Scarlett Meadows ** Eris Field: just east of the "g" in Ringneck Creek ** Northwest of Radley's House Missions appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Further Questions of Female Suffrage" * "American Distillation" * "Advertising, The New American Art" * "Preaching Forgiveness as He Went" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" Trivia * In a random encounter in Saint Denis at night near the Veteran's Home, two possible Lemoyne Raiders in disguise quickly throw Fire Bottles into a nearby building window before running away. Left behind on a wall is some writing which says 'Lemoyne Is a Free State'. * The Raiders can launch a very dangerous ambush in the bridge area near Hill Haven Ranch. A gang of 8-12 mounted Raiders will storm the player without warning and attempt to kill them. Mortality rates for the protagonist are notoriously high in this ambush. * The Lemoyne Raiders have similarities to the real life group called the White League, which was a paramilitary group formed in 1874. They had veteran solders of the Confederacy in its ranks, and focused on attacking anyone who they perceived as against their cause, such as African Americans, Whites who supported the Republican Party in the South, and Northerners. Just like the Lemoyne Raiders, their origins were initially well-received. ** The Lemoyne Raiders may also be based off another real life confederate militia called "Logan Wildcats". Furthermore, the Logan Wildcats worked with the Hatfields in the infamous Hatfield-McCoy feud, which the Braithwaite-Gray feud takes inspiration from. * The player is able to equip and keep two unique hats from select enemies in random Lemoyne Raider camps. They are the Military Officer's Hat and the Military Forage Cap, which when equipped will be stored in the Stolen Hats category of the player's wardrobe. There are additional unique hats which the Lemoyne Raiders wear as well, but they cannot be saved. * Another random encounter can occur when passing by Catfish Jacksons. The Raiders launch an ambush on the player with a Gatling Gun, while reinforcements arrive and attack the player. Due to a lack of cover, this can be a difficult fight. Gallery Lemoyne_Raiders in Advertising, the New American Art.png|A group of Lemoyne Raiders Lemoyne Raiders camp.jpg|Lemoyne Raiders camp Notes de:Lemoyne-Räuber es:Saqueadores de Lemoyne fr:Pillards de Lemoyne Category:Factions in Redemption 2